


Valentine's Day Fic Contest [Reveals & Winners]

by emilia_kaisa, estriel, ForeverDoesntExist, kookie_pyon, MsDaring



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: All Ships, Any ship - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookie_pyon/pseuds/kookie_pyon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Join us in this wacky idea we had!  Since Valentine's Day is coming, we should make it extra special!More info inside :P(Authors and winners are now revealed)
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Jason Brown/Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov, Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva, Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno, Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu, Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 21
Collections: Valentine's Day Contest





	1. The Rules

**🌹 Valentine's Day Fic Contest 🌹**  
  
  


Welcome! This contest is open for everyone that wishes to join us in this crazy idea that we had in a Writing/FS Discord server (which you are welcome to join if you are 18+ at <https://discord.gg/WPftkjuBrD>), the main goal is to just have fun and make this Valentine's day special!

  
  
**🌹 General idea about the rules🌹**

**  
** 🌹 The challenge will be open to absolutely everyone;

🌹 You choose a prompt from a list, that you can check down there, and write your version of that prompt with whatever ship, rating, length that you want. Also, just because this is a Valentine's day thing it doesn't mean that you can't write sad endings or something sobby. Hell, write a songfic or Yuzu staring at a wall if you wish (I'm considering it xD).

🌹 In order to make this easier and have all the fics in one place, you will have to upload your fic into a Collection created by us. This won't change anything except for a small detail: the fics will automatically become anonymous. We thought of this as something that will guarantee that known authors won't get some advantage till the reveal later.

The Collection's name is ValentinesDayContest, don't forget to add it when you upload your work. It should look like this:  
  
  


🌹 The fics will have to be submitted by the 14th of February or before that whenever you want.  
  
  
🌹 This will be a contest, but you shouldn't worry much about that, the point is to just have fun. The winners will be determined based on their kudos/hits ratio instead of just the kudos number, because as you can imagine, rare pairs would be at a disadvantage and we don't care if you ship Shoma's dogs, what matters is that you have fun and are passionate about whatever you are going to write. We believe this is a fairer system (does fairer even exist? I should have let estriel write this fml).  
  
🌹 A week later (21st of February give or take) we'll reveal the authors aka make the Collection not anonymous, your names will show up on your fics, we'll check the kudos/ratio on each fic and reward the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places.

  
  
  
**🌹 The prizes, oh boy the prizes 🌹**

  
🌹 The 3rd place will have a chance to ask us (we shall contact you guys later) to write something for you, some prompt you always wanted someone else to write instead of you. Go grab that those embarrassing ideas and embarrass us instead.

🌹 The 2nd place will get a drawing made personally for any of your stories.   
  
🌹 The 1st place will get a drawing for one of your stories and a fic based on any prompt you choose for us.

  
Our drawing master [MsDaring](https://www.instagram.com/kakimashouu) (she can't wait to draw your dark fantasies) and the lovely [Elenn](https://www.instagram.com/yuzucha_01) will be in charge of the drawings. ~~Watch me rig this so I can get a drawing by MsDaring. Kidding kidding.~~

~~  
~~ And the prize fics will be written by the legends: [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel) and [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa) .  
  
  
🌹 Once the winners are announced please pay attention to your comments so we can get in contact!

  
  
  
**We'll shortly post the prompts on the next "chapter".**


	2. The Prompts

🌹 **Prompt 1** 🌹  
  
  


Something based on the song "Orpheus" by Sara Bareilles (make sure to check out the rest of the lyrics, too):

Come by the fire

Lay down your head

My love I see you're growing tired

So set the bad day by the bed

And rest a while

Your eyes can close

You don't have to do a thing

But listen to me sing I know

You miss the world

The one you knew

The one where everything made sense

Because you didn't know the truth

That's how it works

Till the bottom drops out

And you learn

We're all just hunters seeking solid ground

Don't stop

Trying to find me here amidst the chaos

Though I know it's blinding

There's a way out

Say out loud

We will not give up on love now

[ https://youtu.be/LWMBG1Z0FuE ](https://youtu.be/LWMBG1Z0FuE)

🌹 **Prompt 2** 🌹

Person A & B are dating and it's their first Valentine's together. Person A loves celebrating Valentine's, person B doesn't.

🌹 **Prompt 3** 🌹

Person A gets an anonymous Valentine's card. They drag Person B into helping them work out who sent it, when person B in fact sent it **.**

🌹 **Prompt 4** 🌹

Person A tells Person B that they have a "special Valentine's day surprise" for them in a really sultry voice. Person B, expecting it to be a new sexy outfit, strips down to their underwear (or nothing) and waits for them. When Person A comes out they're wearing a penguin onesie and holding 6 boxes of chocolate.

🌹 **Prompt 5** 🌹

Something based on the song “Slow Me Down” by Emmy Rossum

*Rushing and racing and running in circles

Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose

Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting nowhere

My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic

Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it

Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart

Sometimes I fear that I might disappear

In the blur of fast-forward I falter again

Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep, I'm getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection

Passed me while I wasn't paying attention

Tired of rushing, racing and running, I'm falling apart

Tell me, oh, won't you take my hand and lead me

Slow me down (Slow me down)

Don't let love pass me by

Just show me how (Show me how)

'Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down (Slow me down)

Don't let me live a lie

Before my life flies by

I need you to slow me down

Just show me

I need you to slow me down

The noise of the world is getting me caught up

Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it

Just need to breathe, somebody please

Slow me down

  
  


🌹 **Prompt 6** 🌹

Yuzu rips his costume at some competition, and the TCC gang (Zhenya, Jun, Jason, Gaby and etc) is running around the arena searching for tape. Javi finds them crying and tries to talk to Yuzu. He finds Yuzu in a locker room silently looking at a wall and leaves the room. Javi joins the search for scotch tape.

🌹 **Prompt 7** 🌹

Blind date but person A and person B are already secretly dating and don't realize it’s them until they arrive OR they know about it the whole time and go along with it for the free date.

🌹 **Prompt 8** 🌹

Jun's pet raccoon eats the flowers person A intended to give to person B so person A is scrambling to get another gift

🌹 **Prompt 9** 🌹

A blind date with a surprising outcome.

🌹 **Prompt 10** 🌹

They have to spend valentine's day away from each other and neither of them likes it

🌹 **Prompt 11** 🌹

Neither person A or person B has a date for Valentine's day and decide to spend it together platonically. But here's the twist, person A and B both like each other but are too nervous to say anything; until, of course, one of them accidentally slips up and spills the beans on their feelings and it ends up being a proper date instead. 

🌹 **Prompt 12** 🌹

Person a and b are rival bakers or chocolatiers. They're friendly and cordial when they see each other, but they've been lowkey in competition with each other for a long while. Neither of them knows that the other is secretly a huge fan of the others' baked goods or chocolate, and regularly send people out (in secret) to fetch them each other's treats.  
  
  


🌹 **Prompt 13** 🌹

Several couples at the Cricket Club, after Valentine's Day, all claim to have had the best Valentine's Day date ever (or Valentine's Day gift, since some are long-distance couples). They all try to prove that they were the best. But in the end, Brian is the winner.

**Good Luck Everyone!**


	3. Reveals & Winners

**🌹 Reveals 🌹**

All the participants are now revealed! Check all the amazing works and their authors here: [Valentine's Day Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ValentinesDayContest)

Thank you so much to all the authors that participated in this crazy idea, we loved them all so much!  
  
  


**🌹 Winners 🌹**

As we stated before, the winners were chosen by the kudos/hits ratio, we are so happy that our three winners participated with such diverse ships!

  
  
**🥉3rd Place🥉  
  
**

[Yellow and black](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ValentinesDayContest/works/29413062) by [TurquoiseMapleSyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseMapleSyrup)

Congratulations! You will be able to ask [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa) for a story based on your own prompt! So jealous! 

  
**🥈2nd Place🥈  
**  
[Of bets, blind dates and BattleoftheBrians](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ValentinesDayContest/works/29338641) by [Claire_cz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/profile)

Well done, love! [MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/) can't wait to draw anything you want for one of your stories!  
  
  
  


**🥇1st Place🥇**

[If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ValentinesDayContest/works/29225556?view_adult=true) by [capture_your_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams)  
  
Amazing job! Now it's your turn to ask someone else to write for you! [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel) will make one of your prompts come true and [kookie_pyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookie_pyon) will be in charge of a beautiful drawing for one of your stories!

**Important Note**

As you know, the hosts of this contest are part of a Discord server, you can find us here: [Ao3 FS Lobby](https://discord.gg/y9zPpPjvuc)

However, if you don't have a Discord account you can contact me through my Twitter account so we can work out the prizes' details!  
  
[ForeverDoesntExist's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AllThingsAweso3)  
  
  


**Thank you so much for the amazing stories and for making our Valentine's Day even more special!**

🌹❤️🌹


End file.
